User blog:Order of the Command Block/Incorrect Minecraft Story Mode Quotes 3
Ivor: *Mentally* Wait, is she into me? Quick, make a bad joke and see if she laughs. Ivor: Did you hear the one about the skeleton who couldn't go to the party? He had no "body" to go with! Harper: *Laughs* That's really funny! Ivor: ... Ivor: *Mentally* Well, that's not a fair test. That joke's hilarious. ---- Jesse: We need a distraction. Are any of you good at jumping up and down and making annoying noises? Axel: My time has come. ---- Petra: You almost set me on fire! Jesse: *Holding the enchanted flint and steel* But I didn't! ---- Axel: Hey, are you cold? Olivia: Yeah, a little. Why? Axel: Well then, you should sit in the corner. Olivia: ... Axel: Because it's 90 degrees. Olivia: ... Olivia: ... Olivia: No, I wont high five you, put your hand down. ---- Axel: Queue is just Q followed by four silent letters. Jesse: They aren't silent, they're waiting their turn. ---- Ivor: Actually, I have a better idea. Petra: No you don't, Ivor. History has proven that. ---- Jesse: Pizza is also super easy to make. Try it out, BAM, pizza dough! BAM sauce! BAM toppings! BAM loving and kind words! *Whispers* I love you, pizza. You can do anything you set your mind to. *Kiss* I love you. ---- Ivor: Where are the oven mitts!? Jesse: I'll get a towel from the bathroom. Ivor: No, there’s not enough time! It has to come out at exactly 5:38. Not 5:37, not 5:39. Jesse: What are you gonna do? Ivor: *Opens the oven and grabs the dish with his bare hands while screaming* Ivor: Clear me a space! Jesse: Where?! Ivor: Move the oven mitts! ---- Magnus: A-moron-says-what? Ellegaard: Not being a moron, I wouldn’t know. However, *Mumbles* Magnus: What? Ellegaard: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you your moron! ---- Hadrian: Here's a list of people I care about. Mevia: There's nothing on there. Hadrian: Take the hint. ---- Ivor: You think I look like a model? Petra: Sure. You could be the before picture. ---- Axel: Hey, I have kind of a crazy idea. Petra: Those are never comforting words coming from you. ---- Petra: That's a crazy idea. Petra: Insane. Petra: It doesn't make sense. Jesse: You'll do it? Petra: Of course. ---- Ivor: Aren't you a little too old to be acting like such a child? Jesse: Aren't you a little too old to be alive? ---- Ivor: Did you guys really think you were going to get away with this? Jesse: Well... it would be stupid to say yes now. ---- Petra: This is the worst thing you've ever done! Jesse: You know, you say that so much it's lost all its meaning. ---- Lukas: We shouldn’t have come. I knew it. We shouldn’t have come. Jesse: We had to. There’s safety in numbers. Lukas: Well, there's also death in numbers, Jesse- it's called a massacre. Category:Blog posts